dawinterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Maddox King
Maddox King, born Alexander Gregory Quentin Queen-Lance, is the biological son of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance, the adoptive son of Luke Graymark and Jocelyn Fairchild, foster son of Ra's al Ghul, the nephew of Thea Queen and Sara Lance, adoptive brother of Clary Fray and Sebastian Morgenstern, foster brother of Nyssa al Ghul, godson of Tommy Merlyn, Pupil of Magnus Bane, Tessa Gray, Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, student and heir of İlknura Kartal . Through Ascension with Eternal Cup , Maddox became a Shadowhunter. He is the Boyfriend of Josh Grayson. As Member of the League of Assassins, he has earning the titles Al-Asad Al-Amal (الأسد الأمل, Arabic for The Lion of Hope) and Warith al Ghul (وريث الغول, Arabic for Heir to the Demon). He further earned the title Ibn al Ghul (ابن الغول, Arabic for Son of the Demon) when Ra's accepted in the league and adopted him. During a "friendly" duel, Maddox defeated Ra's but chose to not kill him, for Ra's he has inherited the title of Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎ Raʾs al-Ġūl; Demon's Head), that is also the reason why he released him because two Demon's Head can be stay in the League of Assassins, before he left Ra's al Ghul gave him a Demon Head ring that he made himself. Biography Early life Maddox is an "accidental" child of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance conceived when they had only twelve. After that laurel has decided to not aborted but to adopted the baby, is followed by numerous vicissitudes for this child, he first lived for a few weeks with Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn, before being adopted by a family New York and being forsaken and filed before the door of Jocelyn Fairchild, few days later. The Mortal War When the shadowhunter nature of his sister was revealed and the return of his adoptive stepfather Valentine Morgenstern, even he was a mundane, he decided to be implicated in this war and and learn how to fight his journey brought him close to Nandat Parbat, where he was found and hosted by Ra's al Ghul himself who decided to train himself. After that his training has finished it was left in search of powerful shamans, he found İlknura Kartal who taught him everything that she knew, but she was attacked by many ghosts, Maddox survived but İlknura not, befor she died she transfer to Maddox all this shamanic powers, after he became a shaman he returned to new york to be taught by Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss, who taught him many things, He join The Mortal War to defeat his adoptive brother Sebastian Morgenstern, during the event of this war he find Arcangel Michael locked in cage, he released. Michael read Maddox's soul and give to him a cup and a sword, and he told him that he would known when used but should not be used in this war because it was a war between Lilith and Raziel, not Michael. He asked Maddox to drink in the cup, before doing it, Maddox asked if he will remain a shaman by being transformed into Shadowhunters, Gabriel answered him yes, to honor the memory and sacrifice of İlknura, Maddox drunk in the cup Gabriel asked him to hide his purpose but to keep them always near him. Michael said, "A new kind of Shadowhunter has born, the Shadowhunters who was on this earth to destroy all the darkness, all people on this earth, Mundanes, Downworlders, Demons, which give rise to fear, death, injustice and hatred, detroy them" After the end The Mortal War, he left in search of mundanes who have the potential to be Shadowhunters, and ascended them with the Eternal Cup. New Beginning in Central CIty He started his new order The Ophanim, in a new home, Central City, a city of science who really need magic. Skills and abilities Maddox has many abilities, supernatural or not, whether his training in the League of Assassins, its transformation into a shaman or Shadowhunter, but he possesses also supernatural abilites from external sources, three in fact. Assassin abilities = *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled fighter and assassin, Maddox was in top physical condition. Maddox was shown to be very quick, able to catch a sudden sword strike Nyssa used in an attempt to kill him. *'League of Assassins training:' Being trained by Ra's the leader of the League of Assassins , Maddox had the highest level of training any assassin could receive. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Maddox was highly proficient and experienced in unarmed combat. He was able to instantly parry or dodge attacks using only a minimal of movement, his fighting style was very fluid and economic; this was reminiscent of Ra's training. *'Master swordsman: '''Maddox was shown to be a master swordsman. He was able to easily defeat a group of assassins in a swordfight in mere minutes. He easily kept up against Ghost and caught them of guard with precise slashes before impaling them. The sword was Maddox weapon of choice as he always carries on with him. *'Master archer:' Maddox was shown to be a master archer, he was very proficient in archery. It can be assumed that Maddox was also proficient in the use of other weapons. *'Occult knowledge: Maddox possessed some knowledge of magic and mysticism, as he fully understood, from his foster father Ra's, how the Lazarus Pit functions. *'''Multilingual: Maddox was capable of fluently speaking English, Spanish, Chinese, Italian, French and Arabic. |-|Shaman abilities = *'Magic:' As a shaman, Maddox is highly skilled in the various forms of magic and mysticism. He explained the nature of magic to Iris, saying "Magic is a manipulation of primordial energies, primordial as in prelinguistic". His sorcery is so potentially advanced that John Constantine, a master sorcerer in his own right, believed that he could overcome Damien Darhk's enchantments, if not teach others to do so, implying that he is a highly capable teacher as well. While able to use the same dark magic as Damien, Maddox is shown able to perform it without the aid of enchantment from a magical artifact. His control of this power is very fine, as he is able to limit just how powerful his bursts are on a target. Physically, his dark magic took the form of black, ethereal gas that could cause hallucinations of a victims inner demons. **'Dark energy projection:' One form of her dark magic was to project waves of dark energy, physically manifesting as black, that once engulfing the person, it will make the target experience all of the darkness in their lives *'Immortality:' Maddox has stated that he is immortal. While unknown if he is unkillable or simply ageless, Maddox considers his status like a curse, making note that immortality is not for the blessed but for the damned. |-|Shadohunters abilities = *'Nephilim physiology': Being Nephilim, Maddox possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. * Runic magic: Due to the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. Maddox has permanently his three mystical object on him, but he can only activate one at time. Chakashi abilities= *'Chakashi Totem:' Like Mari McCabe's powers come from Anansi Totem Necklace, some of his powers come from his Chakashi Totem Necklace, which allow him to harness the life force of animals, in essence harnessing their abilities. Since accessing its power, the necklaces has bonded with him, preventing it from being removed from her neck. **'Superhuman speed:' Through the spirit of the cheetah, she becomes incredibly fast, so fast that even the Flash (moving at Mach 1) had a hard time catching him. **'Superhuman strength:' Through the spirit of the elephant, gorilla, lion, or rhinoceros. He becomes incredibly strong. He was able to tip over whole water towers and crumble one of The Arrow's arrows in his hand. The strength he demonstrated proved great enough to challenge Damien Darhk's telekinetic power, as he struggled considerably to just barely repel him. **'Superhuman agility:' Through the spirit of the tiger, He becomes incredibly agile, able to leap great distances, and preform incredible acrobatic feats. **'Camouflage:' Through the spirit of the chameleon, he becomes essentially invisible, being able to blend herself in with her surroundings. **'Wall climbing:' Maddox can gain the wall crawling abilities of a spider, defying gravity. **'Flight '''Maddox can access the spirit of the eagle, gaining the ability to fly. Originally he was fearful to use this new ability due to a fear of heights, but he later overcame the fear after falling from a building and flying. **'Superhuman smelling:' Through the spirit of the wolf, Maddox can lock onto a target's scent, by first getting a sample of it. From this, He can determine if the target is within a wide area and likewise track the target down. **'Superhuman hearing:' Through the spirit of the owl, Maddox has very acute ears, able to hear quite conversations from great distances. |-|Thor abilities = *'Superhuman Strength': With Thor's Ring, Maddox has incredible superhuman strength enables him to easily overpower hoards of normal humans. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly, such as when he was able to easily catch a falling car with one arm, saving the family trapped inside it. He can also easily crush extremely durable objects. Maddox's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Maddox is able to take on multiple enemies at once, using Mjølnir to send large groups of enemies, multiple ones at once, with each strike. Using his weapon Mjølnir, Maddox's strength is compounded, as he is able to swing his mighty hammer with great speed and force. Maddox's strength is so great, that he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier, whether it be stone, metal or dark energy. His strength is so great, that strikes with Mjølnir are usually fatal, knocking out opponents with one hit. He is strong enough to lift over 100 tons with ease. *'Weather Control': Wielding Mjølnir grants Maddox the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. He summoned an isolated class 5 tornado while battling the Destroyer, as well as summoning a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim. Maddox was able to keep rain from touching Jane Foster as a downpour occurred. The Norse myths and legends regarded him as a Thunder God because of the hammer's influence over the weather. **'Lightning Generaton': Maddox's main weapon while using Mjølnir is the ability to summon a lightning bolt from the surrounding skyline. While it is unable to generate electricity on its own, Mjølnir is able to attract the ambient electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a given target. However, this also puts a limit on the extent to which Maddox can use this power at any given time. *'Armor Generation': By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Maddox's clothes are transformed into his combat armor. *'Weapon Summoning': Mjølnir obeys Maddox's summons as though it were driven by a form of intelligence. Mjølnir went to Maddox when it was in a crater miles away, arriving in seconds. Mjølnir will return to Maddox whenever he throws it at an opponent. *'Flight': Maddox is capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at immense speeds. How fast exactly is not specified. Using Mjølnir, Maddox can also move across the Central City in a matter of seconds. While flying, Maddox can use his speed to strike enemies with immense force. *'Energy Projection': With Mjølnir, Maddox can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Maddox can projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it. |-|Horus Bast abilities = *'Flight:' With , Maddox can manifest a pair of bird like wings, giving him the ability to fly. He can also use the size of the wings to enhance his strength and overpower and knock down people who are larger and heavier than himself. His wings allow him to seamlessly glide in any direction, which allowed him to swoop down and grab objects or people from the ground with ease. Despite their size, his wings move as if weightless. Horus 11 25 13 Back3.jpg Jared-krichevsky-horus-11-25-13-3.jpg Jared-krichevsky-horus-4-9-14-front.jpg Horus-gods-of-egypt.jpg Horus 4 9 14 Side.jpg Horus 1 17 14 4.jpg Gods-of-Egypt-The-Journey-Begins-Trailer-Music.jpg *'Enhanced strength:' Maddox possess great strength, at least some of it seemingly caused by the size of his wings, that allows him to overpower and knock down larger and heavier opponents and even lift up and send people flying through the air with enough momentum, especially while in flight or moving with his wings out. *'Bastet Eyes:' With the Eyes of Bastet, Maddox has the ability to see farther, to see in the dark and have infrared vision *'Claws:' When Horus Bast Bracelet powers emerges, He possesses claws which are sharp enough to tear through flesh. It is also possible that his great strength enhances the strength and sharpness of his nails. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit Chamber:' Ra's al Ghul offered to his foster son Maddox, after he became immortal, water of Lazarus Pit, so that it is able to grant to his loved ones a longer life at his side. *'Horus Bast', '''Thor's Ring' and Chakashi Totem Necklace are three mystical objetcs and the source of some of Maddox's powers. * Graymark stele: When he left the Fray's home, Jocelyn and Luke Garroway gave him the stele that is apparently Graymark's family heirloom. * Seraph blades: Standard Shadowhunter weapons that Maddoxx is able to wield proficiently. *'Demon's Head ring:' offered by Ra's al Ghul, Maddox wore a particular ring which symbolised his position as the Demon's Head. *'The Eternal Cup' and The Eternal Sword: Is the two Mortal Instruments given by the Arcangel Michael to Maddox King, after Maddox found Michael and he released him from his cage where he was locked. Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Arrow Category:Immortal Category:Shaman Category:Warlocks